


And That's The Way You Do It

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is having a terrible birthday, but then it gets a lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That's The Way You Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift fic for Clocks. Just something silly and fluffy.

Charles scowls as he fumbles his key in the lock, because of course today of all bloody days the damn thing decides to stick. 

Finally he gets the damn door open and stumbles through, kicking it shut behind him. He drops his bag and shrugs out of his coat and flops down on the couch, and just lies there. He contemplates just letting himself fall asleep now, because he wants this day to be _over_.

No such luck. He doesn’t fall asleep, he still has 100 plus papers to grade. And it’s still his birthday, and he’s alone.

The worst part is that it’s his own bloody fault. Raven had told him, flat out, that if Charles wanted she’d be happy to stay in town and celebrate his birthday. But Charles hadn’t wanted her to miss out on this trip, it was such a great opportunity for Raven and he wanted to encourage her. He’d told her they could do dinner when she was back. 

And Charles meant -- means -- every word. But it’s not stopping him from feeling alone right this second.

And then of course there was Erik. But... it was still so _new_. Charles hadn’t wanted to impose, at first, or create expectations, since they’d only been dating a few weeks. And then by the time he’d figured out Erik was playing for keeps, Charles’ birthday was so close he’d felt _awkward_ bringing it up. So he … didn’t.

Charles heaves a great, suffering sigh.

And then freezes, as he hears a soft noise coming from his bedroom. It cuts off, but too late -- Charles reaches out with his mind and finds --

“Erik! What on earth?” Charles shoves himself off the couch and barrels toward the bedroom --

And freezes, dead, in the doorway. 

“Hello, Charles,” says Erik, with exaggerated nonchalance. “A little bird told me it was your birthday, so I came over to give you your present.”

Charles snaps his mouth shut and says the first thing that comes to mind. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Not at all, Charles,” says Erik. “In fact I feel a bit warm. Why don’t you come over and unwrap your present.”

Charles is going to, of course, but he can’t resist getting one last shot in as he walks over to the bed. “Were your chat lines this terrible when I let you pick me up that first night at the bar?”

“We can’t all talk about ‘groovy mutations’,” says Erik. “And you’re mistaken. I let _you_ pick _me_ up that night at the bar.”

Charles sits down on one hip on his bed and takes a minute just to enjoy the view -- Erik, stark naked, except for a brightly wrapped package seated directly over his … well, _package_.

Charles licks his lips. “Oh, Erik,” he croons. “It’s so _big_. I wonder what it could possibly _be_?”

Erik smiles with all of this teeth. “Something you’ll get hours of use out of. Hours and hours.”

Charles lifts the lid of the present slowly and with exaggerated care. “Oh _Erik_ , it’s just what I wanted.” Charles looks up to meet Erik’s eyes and grins. “And I must compliment you on your wrapping job as well.”

Erik shrugs, but the corner of his mouth twitches as well. “It’s simple when you have step-by-step instructions. ‘Step one, you cut a hole in the box.’.” 

And that does it -- Charles can’t keep a straight face any longer, and neither can Erik. They both laugh until their sides hurt. 

And when they are done, Charles, as predicted, spends hours and hours enjoying his present. 

Best birthday _ever_.


End file.
